Encore une goutte
by Cassandr
Summary: Oneshot centré sur Fai après le marché que Kurogane a passé avec Kamui dans le tome 17 SPOILERS !


Voici un petit oneshot qui m'est venu quand j'ai lu ce qui était arrivé à ce pauvre Fai dans les derniers chapitre de TRC (donc attention aux spoilers !).

**Résumé : Fai se rappelle de son réveil après avoir perdu son oeil...**

Vive les vampires, KuroxFai et les fanfictions !...bonne lecture.

* * *

Encore une goutte, juste une goutte. 

Une dernière goutte de ce magnifique et délicieux nectar.

Une goutte, pas une de plus. Je n'oublie pas que ce précieux liquide l'est tout autant pour moi que pour toi. Plus je deviens fort plus tu t'affaiblis.

Enfin…ce soir c'était nécessaire. Demain nous aurons sûrement à nous battre contre le sorcier et ses sbires et je dois reprendre des forces. Et puis c'est plus facile maintenant.

Plus facile que la première fois que je t'ai pris de ton sang, Kurogané….

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Je me sens vide. Mon être physique et mon âme sont secs, dépourvus d'espoir, presque dépourvus de vie.

Pourquoi, Kurogané ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde si tu avais laissées les choses suivre leur cours.

Si simple.

Pour tout le monde.

Après tout, peut-être pas pour tout le monde…Kurogané ?

Expliques-moi, je t'en prie, les raisons qui t'ont poussées à me sauver et à sacrifier pour cela une partie de ton être ?

Je suis encore somnolent tandis que je me pose ces questions.

Le silence règne autour de moi. La pièce est calme, tranquille. Pourtant je ne suis pas seul. Je sais que tu es là à mon chevet. Depuis combien de temps attends-tu à mes côtés ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Je suis paisible malgré toutes mes pensées, réconforté par les douces et chaudes couvertures qui me recouvrent.

Pourtant je ne devrais pas avoir trop de peine à effectuer mon travail de réveil car désormais je n'ai plus qu'un œil à ouvrir.

Un seul œil, je m'en souviens à présent.

Oui plus qu'un seul œil et c'est à cause de mon œil absent que les récents événements se sont produits. Et tandis que des souvenirs de ces derniers jours surgissent dans ma tête, je ressens une douleur fulgurante au niveau de mon orbite vide.

La douleur physique, la douleur morale ; je n'y tiens plus et ouvre mon oeil unique en laissant échapper une larme.

Tu es là, à mes côtés, comme je l'avais deviné. Sentis plus exactement. Ton odeur, ta douce respiration à peine audible…j'aurais pu dessiner ta silhouette l'œil fermé.

Nos regards se croisent et nous restons là à nous observer, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

Puis j'essaie de me redresser un peu. Le moindre mouvement me demande beaucoup d'efforts.

Vidé et sec.

Si j'essaie de m'appuyer sur mes bras ou pire de me lever, je vais me casser je le sais, j'en suis persuadé…comme une brindille….

Mais je parviens finalement à me redresser légèrement…sans me briser.

Je t'adresse alors un sourire – ou du moins ce qui me semble être un sourire car même mon visage me semble crispé et desséché. Tu ne me le rends pas mais j'ai l'habitude –et toi aussi – de ce petit jeu.

« Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps Kuro-Chan ? Il faut que j'arrête la fête et la boisson, ça me laisse une sacré gueule de b… »

Je m'interromps et me plonge de nouveau dans ton regard de braises.

Non, ce soir – car le jour commence à décliner – Kurogané ne joue pas.

Ah mais tu sais, Kuro-pon, la vie entière est un jeu ! Et comment je vais faire moi si je ne peux plus esquiver les coups qu'elle me lance par la farce ?

Soudain, sans prévenir, tu tends ta main pour l'appuyer sur la bande de tissu qui masque mon orbite vide. Je tente de t'arrêter avant que tu ne touche ta cible mais mes gestes sont trop lents, trop douloureux. J'étouffe un cri. Pourtant je soufre horriblement.

Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Cette situation me rappelle la fois où j'avais été blessé par des démons du pays d'Ôto devant le bar Clover.

Tandis que j'étais à terre tu avais appuyé sur ma jambe mal-en-point et douloureuse avec ton sabre. Comme si tu voulais démontrer quelque chose.

Que veux-tu démontrer aujourd'hui ?

Et comme si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées tu dis : « Tu es faible. Si tu reste comme ça, tu vas mourir. »

J'esquisse un sourire. Triste mais sincère cette fois. « Ca ne serais peut-être pas si mal » dis-je.

Je sais où tu veux en venir. J'ai besoin de sang, de ton sang.

En guise de réponse tu prends un couteau posé sur la table de nuit, t'entaille le poignet et le tend vers moi au niveau de bouche.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Je te regarde d'un air terrifié. « Non, Kurogané, non je ne peux pas je ne veux pas faire ça ».

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai demandé l'aide de cette satanée sorcière pour te sauver pour ensuite te voir dépérir parce que tu refuse de « t'alimenter » ? »

Un moment de silence pendant lequel nos regards continuent de converser dans le silence le plus total.

Puis tu tente d'attraper mon bras pour me forcer à boire.

Je me débats. Tu finis par attraper ma main dans ta main intacte. Je tape alors de ma main libre sur ton torse de pierre et des larmes commencent à couler sur ma joue. Elles roulent toutes seules sur mon visage car je suis trop faible pour même sangloter.

Je m'écroule dans tes bras, ma main toujours dans la tienne. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre ou de résister.

Tu approche ton poignet meurtri de ma bouche et tandis que je contemple le sang ruisseler sur ta peau puis goutter sur les draps, je sens grandir en moi une étincelle, un souffle de vie. Et cette odeur, une odeur enivrante.

Kurogané, pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça ?

Je trouve la force suffisante pour te lancer un dernier regard avant de succomber, fiévreux, à la tentation de ce puissant nectar.

Dès que mes lèvres entre en contact avec le sang, je sens mon être tout entier renaître. Ton sang est la sève dont j'avais, pauvre brindille dessechée, le plus grand besoin.

Le filet de sang engendré par la coupure que tu t'es infligée ne suffit bientôt plus et je plonge alors mes canines aiguisées dans ta chair douce et ferme.

La douleur et la surprise te font sursauter et pousser un léger cri.

Mais mes forces reviennent rapidement à présent et je resserre mon étreinte autour de ton poignet. Je sens ton sang parcourir le moindre de mes vaisseaux, de la plus grosse artère au plus petit capillaire. Le sang m'enivre.

Je te sens vaciller.

M'arrêter ? Impossible. Pardonnes-moi Kuro-chan mais je ne peux pas encore stopper.

Je commence pourtant à tanguer moi aussi. Comme si j'avais abusé de boissons alcoolisées. J'ai l'impression de perdre connaissance. Je desserre mon étreinte autour de ton poignet mais me raccroche à tes bras et à ton buste puissant.

Toi aussi tu me tiens serré contre toi. Sans doute pour éviter que je ne m'écroule. Mais également pour éviter que toi aussi tu ne t'effondre. Nous nous tenons l'un à l'autre pour, semble-t-il, ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres, moi par excès de vie et toi par défaut.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un long moment puis nous nous sommes allongés – effondré serait plus juste – sur le lit sur lequel nous avons dormis enlacés comme si nous avions peur encore une fois de tomber dans les abysses les plus profondes si l'un lâchait l'autre.

Mais désormais tout est différent.

Même si cela me fait toujours autant de peine de te voler ton sang, je n'ai plus besoin que tu me force à l'avaler.

Une goutte, une dernière goutte.

Puis je m'écarte de ton bras et te regarde. Je veux m'assurer que je ne suis pas allé trop loin, que je n'ai pas bu trop de ton sang, que tu es toujours en forme et en bonne santé.

Tu semble aller bien et tu esquisse même un sourire. Voilà une chose bien inhabituelle de ta part, Kuro-chan. Vas-tu si bien que ça, finalement ?

Mais ma proie va bien et tu s'éloigne, le poignet encore sanglant.

Je regarde s'éloigner le nectar mais je n'ai pas de regrets à le voir partir.

Car je sais que si la soif me gagne ou si la faiblesse m'envahit, je pourrais toujours me plonger dans tes yeux, ces yeux couleur sang….

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu...n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! (Pleaseeeuh, des reviewseuh !... ;-)...) 

Je vais peut-être faire un autre oneshot sur le même thème mais avec la vision de Kurogané cette fois-ci...qu'en pensez-vous ?...Faut juste que je trouve le temps de l'écrire !...


End file.
